OBE
by The real Monkey chan
Summary: An out-of-body experience, astral projection, soul travel, or spirit walking, whatever it is I seemed to have done it! As the occult say 'OBEs is evidence that a soul/spirit/subtle body can detach itself from the body and visit locations' well it's defiantly a location but a fictional one, how one earth did I land in Black Butler? future couple - to sill be decided.
1. Prologue

_**OBE**_

_**Summary: An out-of-body experience, astral projection, soul travel, or spirit walking, whatever it is I seemed to have done it! As the occult say 'OBEs is evidence that a soul/spirit/subtle body can detach itself from the body and visit locations' well it's defiantly a location but a fictional one, how one earth did I land in Black Butler?**_

* * *

~…~

* * *

_**Prologue**_

When you sleep do you see yourself? Strange question I know, but I do. The moment I close my eyes and relax it's like I float out of my body, I have the most amazing dreams where I fly round the world visit places my family could never afford for a vacation.

Though only a few months ago, when I decided to walk out of the house instead of fly out of it I made a whole new discovery, once I opened my bedroom door I was just in darkness with all these doors everywhere, there were so many to choose from, so many to open and explore, though where do they go? If I go through can I get back? Once I've gone through would I want to return to my life? Would it rip my soul from my body if I went through?

So many questions clouded my mind so ignore the doors for weeks, and weeks, and weeks till it got too much for me, so I ventured back into the darkness door realm looking at all the doors;

Double painted blue wooden doors.

A few house doors – worldwide.

Metal doors of all sizes – such as laboratory doors.

Then there were for doors shapes as the pack of cards deck houses: heart, clover, shade and diamond.

A white door that looked like it belonged to one of those navy boats.

There was a pale white smart office door.

A large red door with a white and green striped frame.

An there were many more kind of doors, but there was one I just simply adored, loved and wanted to open more than ever, a large white oak, golden frame, golden handle door, it was simply beautiful and I wanted to open and explore it see what adventure I could get from that wondrous door, though I still haven't opened it I have not opened any of the doors as I am scared in case I get lost and can't get back, even though I put colour glow in the dark stickers on my door to lead me through the darkness, fear still stopped me from opening the luxurious door as I have never really been good at getting over my fear not even when I was little and thought there was a monster in my wardrobe, though of course there wasn't just my older brother's pet ferret Cream cause of his white fur.

But now I think I'm ready, I have finished my exams for year 10 and summer has started, I have time to wander through doors and to relax, and there's nothing to hold me back or for me to be scared about, right? So why am I still scared to go through this door, is it because it's unknown or just because I'm scared of change? Oh just shut up! And grab that handle, go take the handle and explore a new world!

You know I think I'll do it tomorrow, for now I think I'll just fly about.


	2. Chapter One: Open the Door

A/N: Okay first chapter, first impressions of a story, i won't keep you i just hope you enjoy reading it, i know i enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**OBE**

**_Summary: An out-of-body experience, astral projection, soul travel, or spirit walking, whatever it is I seemed to have done it! As the occult say 'OBEs is evidence that a soul/spirit/subtle body can detach itself from the body and visit locations' well it's defiantly a location but a fictional one, how one earth did I land in Black Butler?_**

* * *

~…~

* * *

**Chapter One: Open the door.**

~_OBEs can be induced by brain traumas, sensory deprivation, near-death experiences, dissociative and psychedelic drugs, dehydration, sleep, and electrical stimulation of the brain, among others.~_

Monday and it's the first day of the summer holiday, outside it's at least 100 degrees and it's bloody England for god sake! Though can't complain I'm at the beach with my friends and sister enjoying the sun, while reading Fault in our stars for the tenth time, I enjoy making myself cry got to let that emotion out somehow.

I lift my eyes from my book for a split moment just to eye the boy treading over to me, I gulp and my cheeks flush at his toned water body, Greggory Watts my mouth watered just seeing his abs bounce with each step. He was from Newcastle and transferred to my school about a year ago, and he was fit as! "Hey Nola you're not gonna swim?" he asks in Geordie accent it make my body tingle, "n-no my skin doesn't fair well for salt water, just makes me burn easy" I reply looking up with a small smile as I admire his cheeky smile, I watch his eyes travel over my displayed body, and to tell the truth I didn't mind. "Well hope to see you at Richard's 16th tonight, 'eard he's getting in the Script" I smile widely "really the Scripted I love them, well not love I mean like well I enjoy their music but not madly in love with them ahaha" I snort making Greg grin too showing off his pearly white, "you know you're funny sometimes, see ya at the party tonite Nola" he waves and walks off, I wave just as he leaves still dazed I saw his naked chest – ah so hot.

"AH!" I yelp as my friend Jamie dives into the pile right beside me face first, "puf puf puf!" she splits out the sound and rolls onto her back to begin massaging her stomach. "Saw you and hot stuff talking over here – what's that all about?" the short haired blonde asks in a teasing tone, "oh shut up, he just wanted to see if was going to Ric's party tonight, which I am cause I have a duty to his girlfriend who is my twin sister" I reply taking a fresh cola from the ice bag beside me, "oh sure that's the reason" Jamie teases, I roll my eyes "you should go wash the sea water off you, it'll just make you burn easier Jamie" I advice she simply gruffs and flicks sand on my sandled feet, I take no notice and turn a page of my book.

"What time is it?" Mark ask – my best friend ever, yes that sounds cheesy and childish but ti's true, we have been friends since we were 3 and yes we have dated when we were 14 a year old, didn't last long though about two months before he admitted it to himself and me he was batting for the wrong side, now he's on my side of the court though he has a boyfriend and I don't and Paul is fit I won't lie I am jealous of Mark my best friend because of his boyfriend who beats Gregg in looks.

I dig through my large beach bag to pull out my phone press the middle button lighting up the screen, "14:15 pm" I say in digital talk only getting a roll of the eyes from Mark and he too flops beside me, "we've been here for an hour and a half, I'm hungry fish 'n' chips?" my red haired friend asks snatching my thick rimed sun glasses from my bikini top and slipping them on his face. I think over the thought of fish and chips right now, sounded good "yeah sure sounds nice I'm starved" I reply and quickly gulp down my fizzy beverage I regret it after as the fizz creeps back up and threats to escape through my nose. "Jamie – ugh – you coming?" I ask packing my stuff up and stand, she flops her hand like a dying fish and moans "no. sun bathe. Bring back. Foodie" I roll my eyes with a snort as she start to sleep, "I'll take your bag then" Mark says snatch her backpack up and we begin walking away, me and Mark count on our fingers up to five when – "WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" we laugh together as Jamie catches up with her sandy towel wrapped round her.

* * *

~…~

* * *

"How can I help ya love?" the fish shop lady asks Mark, "one potion of chips with a large cod, one potion with a medium cod and one potion…with urg a battered mars bar" I look at Jamie with a weird look as she grins happily with her chose, "really mars bar that has been battered? You do know we have a party tonight right?" I ask taking three chip wooden forks and sauces, "oh right the party, I'll take-" "to late I've order it and you're gonna eat it" Mark snaps as he pays for the food and Jamie whines like a 5 year old leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Why does chip oil only smell good when in a chip shop?" I ask leaning on the tiled wall, "honestly Nola, I think its cause of the sea outside gets you into the mood for fish 'n' chips" the red head explains, I nod as it was a logically explanation, "wrong!" Jamie shouts, "It's the government" "of course it is" I sigh closing my eyes. "Hey! Don't go shouting nonsense about government drugging my food like you did at Magpies fish and chips, or you get out!" the greasy haired man round the back growls to the shivering blonde, "s-s-sorry" she hides behind me and we take our order and leave for the tables outside.

"Jamie why is it whatever chip shop we go to you bring up the government poisoning us?" I ask drowning my chips in ketchup, "because they are duh!" she replies rudely and dunks one of her chips in my ketchup flood, I hold my hand out "that'll be 10p" I flex my hand open and close demanding the money from her, the sandy girl grumbles and takes 10p from where the pads of the bikini bra are located, "you are disgusting" I yank taking a baby wipe form my bag cleaning the penny and place it into my Jack skeleton purse, "what? Only a pervert would take it from here, and I can stop a thief pervert" I shake my head with a smile, "of course, cause only a pervert would steal money from your sweaty breasts" Mark mocks munching on his fish, I glare at him and slap his arm "be nice" I snap stab my chips and start to eat. "So where to next?" my red head friend asks shoving fries into his gob, "Toys 'R' us!" Jamie yells with ten chips hanging from her pie hole, I poke the chips in almost making her gag "don't talk with your mouth full, you're a lady aren't you" I scold, Mark bursts out laugh "Jamie a lady yeah good one!" he wipes a tear from his eyes and I glare at him. "I would like to go to the book store, I need to see if the next volume of the manga I want is out yet" Jamie pouts at my suggestion and rejects it with her arms crossed in an 'x' shape.

"Okay bookstore it is, I need the next adventure time Comic anyway along with the walking dead" Mark agreed much to Jamie's dismay.

* * *

~…~

* * *

"Ah they've moved the sections around again, I hate it when they do that" I moan walking through the isles looking up at each section title, "found the comics" Mark announces turning to the right, "ohhh kiddie soft play" Jamie cheers running to the far right corner falling on the soft sofa, I roll my eyes and head to the far back isle finding the manga, I look at all the Narutos and smile "oh I haven't got this volume yet" I take the newest volume of Naruto off the shelf and cradle it in my left arm.

I stand and look through the other mangas, a small tear forms in my eye as I spot the last volume of Soul Eater I already had it and refused to read it as I would cry all over again, like I did when I read it online. "There you are volume 13" I grin taking the backwards book in my hand admiring the beautiful art work on the front, "aw even when she tries to act strong and tough, Lizzy is still cute ~ chu" I kiss the cover and add it the other book cradle in my arm, I turn to walk to the counter but stop, "Alice?" I tilt my head seeing the new manga "Alice in the Country of heart" I turn it round and read. _The girly but bloody otome game re-imagining of Lewis Carroll's classic fantasy novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland with bishounen characters and added romance. A parody of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland where Alice is smart and non-doormat like. In this story, Alice is not all what she seems. She is practical, strong, yet darkly cynical. Instead of the traditional story, Alice is kidnapped unwillingly by a mysterious (yet somewhat bishie-looking) man with bunny ears into a place called Heartland. Stuck in Heartland due to a trick by the mysterious bunny eared man, she meets the residents of this world._

I twiddle my lips as I flick through a few pages and read, "nah" I place the book back on the shelf, I get a few steps away before turning back and grab the manga adding it to my bundle. I go to the counter where I'm met by Mark, "oh Naruto volume 65 just revealed what happens – spoiler" I roll my eyes taking my purse form my bag "you find what happens in the last chapter in volume 64 dummy" I tease paying for the books. I lean my back against the far end of the counter while Mark pays for his comics, "what did you get?" I ask tilting my head as the red head flicks a few crumbled notes at the cashier, "Walking dead, A Hell boy comic, and Looking for Alaska" I nod in approval to his choice of book, "love John Green" "wanna marry him?" Mark teases I give him a light scowl and look behind him at my blonde friend playing in the soft play, "we should ask her mother to get her checked" Mark suggests pretending not to associated with her "don't be a meanie" I scold and wave to the childish girl, she grins and charges for me.

"Let me see your goodies?" the blonde asks shoving her head in my bag like a dog, I shoo her away and take the three mangas, "Naruto not my thing don't like ninjas they are scary" she hands that one back "ohh good looking manga guys me like" she purrs at the Alice manga, I snatch it back "Black Butler – Kuro-SHIT-suji, if it has shit in the title shouldn't that tell you something" I smack the blonde round the back of the head taking my book back and return them all to my beach bag.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I gently back comb my hair so to make it fluffy and have more volume to it, it was needed for tonight's outfit; a thigh length sleeveless black dress, with stringy black tassel all the way down to my ankles, a pair of black ankle length high heeled boots, a black silver glittery netted baggy jumper over the dress. The accessories were a gold chain necklace with me grandmother's rings on; a golden wedding ring with small diamond on, and a silver engagement ring with small diamonds round the outer. Followed by a long owl necklace from Claire's and a long chain necklace with a pocket watch at the end also form Claire's, my earrings were silver studs with diamonds on. Round my right wrist was a links of London heart disc charm bracelet.

Happy with my hair I give it a quick fluffy and purse my lips at the mirror, "stunning" I turn round to see my step dad Anthony, I smile and stand from my dressing stand to walk to him. He and my mother married three years ago and he has acted like a father to me, though I still love my real dad to pieces and no one can replace him, Anthony does a good job being a dad from me. "You look gorgeous Nola" he comments and kisses my forehead gently, "if only your mother could see you" I frown "still at work?" I ask he nods, "yep she had a fat lump or something to remove from a cab drivers back" I yank and twinge in disgust, "that sounds nasty" "worse part Ling your friend has asked if she can have the lump to sew it to the back of her pet mouse, to see if it would attach itself to the mouse's back naturally" I look in fright at my step father, "Ling is weird" I reply and take my black bowler hat from my bed along with my bag.

"Got everything?" Ant asks I nod, "got my ipod, ipod charge, phone, phone charge, purse, period pads in case it happens, a pack of tissues in case the toilet paper is bathed on, my laptop and laptop charge-" he raises his brow "Oh Richard asked if I could bring my laptop to play music on cause his broke" he nods, "where was I… oh yes Books-" I'm stop once again "books Nola really?" I look deadpanned at him, "what if I get bored with all the teens that can't handle their alcohol as well as me and I want to hide somewhere" he nods in agreement, "thank you, now books: fault in our stars, The book thief, Coraline, Divergent and the three new manga I bought today along with the first volumes of Naruto and Black Butler – in case someone is interested and wants to start on them" I list proud of my choice of literature, "come on then let's get you to that party" I smile and giggle with bubble joy and follow Anthony to the car.

* * *

~…~

* * *

The party had started and it was a bit of a drizzle, the moment people arrived people spit of into their social groups with their drinks, it was only till half way when people got tipsy that they actually mingled with others out of their social group. Though I didn't want to speak to anyone who couldn't have a conversation with, well that's not true I just wanted to read my books which I was. "You do know this is a party right?" I snap my head up at Greggory and smile shyly, "y-yeah I do, I just don't see the fun in getting myself so drunk that I don't even remember the party at all" I explain, "you know you don't have to get drunk right, it's just there if you want to" the sexy teen replies sitting with me on the pool chair, "plus there's music so you can dress instead" he adds doing a little wiggle while sitting, I snort and do a shy wiggle myself "yeah get it on girl!" Gregg cheers standing and yanking me up with him and we start to dance – awkwardly.

Seeing how awkward I was dancing, as alas I had no dance ability and had 'two left feet' Gregg stops and ruffles the back of his head, "well I'm gonna go and….um….drink yeah" I drop my head in embarrassment as he leaves me, _why am I loser? Seriously I can't even talk to ONE hot guy without getting the willies! _

I sigh and pack my book up to head for a bedroom upstairs, I wanted to be alone and cry some then possible get drunk! My sorrow needed to be washed away, that's what Megan says one of the uses doe alcohol is right? Depression? Man I wish I could just leave this life for another sometimes, well I can't so I just have to suck it up and get on with it!

It didn't take long to get upstairs, am I joking! Yes it took a while for me to wrestle from the dancing people, then I had to be careful not slip on the split drinks and make sure my shoes didn't stick to the floor. But I still survived and made it up stairs, but finding a room was my next challenge so far I had the mistake in opening before listening or knocking, couple bonding time in most of them or people who have partied too much and passed out or they are just stoned! Two rooms left I guess it's time for eenie meenie miney mo, but they both sound quiet and safe so can I go in the left door or right door right?

I gulp and close my eyes grabbing the right door handle and twist it, with one push I walk in and open my eye wide with shock and horror. "Megan…why?" I sob lightly seeing her kissing Greg, she was half naked just in her underwear and Greg had only his shirt off, "N-Nola I'm sorry but please, please don't tell Rich!" she begs with her hands in a pray form, I shake my head and glare. "What? You want me to be heartless like you and lie to him? He loves you I can see that is one sided!" I yell and turn to leave but the shirtless boy grabs my wrist and yanks me into the room, I stumble in and twist my ankle making me yelp loudly in pain. "Gregg careful she's still my sister!" my twin whines getting down to my side trying to aid me, I push her away and struggle to my feet "how could you? You knew I liked him?" I whimper to my sister she frowns and looks down, "I'm sorry but I love him" that was her reply, love.

"Look girls you don't have to fight, we could always have tonight together with me" Gregg suggests weaving his arm round my waist and strokes my face, "come on what do you say Nola, threesome?" I pull a disgusted face to what he was ask, to sleep with a guy who was sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend my SISTER! "I say no!" I yell wrestling to get out of his hold, but he roughly grip my wrists and starts pushing me back "let me go! I'm going to tell Richard!" I scream as he pushes me out onto the balcony and gruffs angrily as he grabs a fist full of my brown hair yanks it as we continue to move back. "You will not say a word b****! You are not going to ruin everything! So just shut up!" Greggory screams in my face, the next thing I know he has given my shoulder a large shove and I slip over the balcony, I reach out for Megan's hand wanting to be saved from my falling but the boy beside her tugs her wrist back letting me-

**"NOLA!"**

I twinge my eyes slightly but still I open them to look up at Megan looking over the balcony sobbing, "Hey Megan it's okay I'm fine, bit of a back and headache but still fine!" I reply standing dusting myself, as I sweep the skirt of my dress I see a pair of shoes laying on the floor I move to the side and turn round. "Oh My God!" I choke sobbing and over my mouth with my hand and my knees buckle in on me, I was looking at me self on the ground laid out with eyes closed, right leg twisted and a small puddle of blood under my head.

Jamie and Mark run out of the house to me crying and scream stroking my face, "Nola!" Jamie scream crying into my chest, Mark looks up at Gregg with a death glare "YOU B******!"the red head screams attracting people from inside to come out and crying out my body, I sniffle and reach my hand out to Jamie's but to my dismay my hand just fazes through hers. "J-Jamie I'm here! I'M RIGHT HERE!" I scream with tears banging my chest with my fist, I then turn to Mark and stand walking to stand in front of him, he looks right through me to Megan who runs out in her underwear crying "oh my god Nola I'm so sorry!" she apologizes taking body's hand and kissing it, "wake up please I'm sorry!" Jamie lifts her head and jumps my twin punching her in the face, Richard runs out and throws Jamie off his girlfriend then stares at me and gags before throwing up behind him.

"Wha-What happened?" he asks wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, I go to him "it was Gregg he pushed me" I say but of cause he doesn't hear me and to my fright he walks straight through to Mark, "Mark what happened?" "I don't know why don't you ask your half naked girlfriend and shirtless mate, who is standing on the balcony she was pushed from!" my friend yells, "Has anyone phoned the police or ambulance?" Rich asks, Megan nods whipping her nose "y-yeah I phoned an ambulance" she replies and chokes looking at my body again, "I'm phoning the police" e red head boy states pulling out his iphone and dialling 999.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I choke on my tears watching my family cry and scream to god why this happened to me, as they stand round my bedside. I wasn't dead which was good, but the bad side he doctors said I would have severe brain damage from the fall and now fractured skull, I had a compound fracture which meant my skin had broken and some of the outside tissue surrounding my skull had been acutely damaged but luckily there was no bleeding in the skull or brain, to make sure my skull would heal right they had to operate on my the moment I got into the hospital to place the piece back into place and swell my head up; my right leg was broken in two places. The state I was in was terrifying, I was in the ICU unit of the hospital and hooked up to a heart and brain monitor I was stable currently, I was also hooked up to ventilator to bump oxygen in and out of my lungs, I also had an IV in bumping in antibiotics to prevent any infection. Now all that was left was for me to fight to wake up, but I couldn't I don't know why but I was trying to get back into my body, wake myself up or make my current outer body self go to sleep so my real body woke up, but nothing was working.

I turn round seeing my family turn, the police were with Greggory, "Megan Collins we're gonna need to come with us" Megan nods and stands "what my daughter didn't have anything to do with this!" my (birth) dad yells yanking my twin back, "we'll give you a minute" the police woman says and her and her partner step aside and let Gregg talk my family. "Did you admit you did it?" I ask him, no reply, "You're guilty Greggory! Guilty!" I scream in his ear and get no reaction. After talking to our family Megan walks over to Greg, "did you tell them what happened?" she ask "of course I didn't do you think I'm an idiot?" the Geordie boy snaps, "and neither are you, just tell them what I am gonna say, she over reacted and fell" he whispers to my twin in a threatening tone, I glare shaking my head at him and follow Megan to the police "you can't lie Megan tell the truth! Tell them he pushed me!" I cry and scream in her face but each time she just walks through me.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream loudly not even getting noticed, "NO HE DID IT! HE PUSHED ME!" I scream in the police officers faces, no reaction. I shake my head in disbelief again and run back to my family, "it was him Greggory. HE PUSHED ME! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! MAMA PAPA!" I fall down to the floor with my head leant against the glass door as I cry loudly, "I'm right here…here mama" I whisper cradling myself.

* * *

~…~

* * *

It had been a week since my accident and I hadn't awoken, I was snuck like this in this astral body just watching myself each day, doctors checked me over regularly, my mother was practical living at the hospital to be by my side 24/7 in case I woke up, but I didn't.

I tried talking to people about what happened to me, no one could hear or see me, I was so lonely I hated it I just wanted justice for what happened to me.

I walk through the hospital again wandering halls like I did every day, but today was different. Today at the end of the ICU unit was that door, the door I see when I sleep; a large white oak, golden frame, golden handle door. "Well I'm not waking up anytime soon" I pitifully say and walk to the door, for the first time I wrap my hand round it's golden handle and push it down, I turn my head back to my mother and let tears go "bye mum I love you" I blow her a kiss and walk through the blinding light on the other side.

The door shuts with a gently click and turn back now regretting my decision to go through, I run to the door and wrestle with the handle and bang on the door. "I've changed my mind I want to go back please, I want to wake up!" I scream in terror banging and slamming my shoulder into the door, till – poof – the door vanished in fine air and I'm left in this empty white space till –

**"AHHHH!"**

I scream falling down into a dark abyss.

* * *

End Note: Okay that was the first chapter, i really hoped you readers liked it, if you did please fav and follow (if you want) it is much appreciated and leave a review to tell me what you thought of it, thanks and Happy Easter!


	3. Chapter Two: Recovery

OBE

Summary: An out-of-body experience, astral projection, soul travel, or spirit walking, whatever it is I seemed to have done it! As the occult say 'OBEs is evidence that a soul/spirit/subtle body can detach itself from the body and visit locations' well it's defiantly a location but a fictional one, how one earth did I land in Black Butler?

* * *

~…~

* * *

**Chapter Two: Recovery**

The brunette continued to fall through the abyss for at least an hour, until she was hit by a burst of light ending her falling in darkness, now she was no longer in pure white room, nor the abyss, or her world of 2014, but now in front, well falling in front of a large manor surrounded by forest. She was falling from the same height as the balcony she was pushed from, and like when she was pushed, she turned her head to look at the landing spot; a high class horse drawn carriage.

Nola takes a sharp breath closing her eyes tight for the hard and sudden impact. With a loud crash she lands on the end on the roof of the carriage and bounces off to land on the ground, causing concern for the people inside. "What the bloody hell was that?!" asks a small 13 year old navy haired boy as he slightly stands from his seat, a tall man in a butler's uniform stands holding his hand up "I shall check Master, please don't worry" the butler replies and opens the carriage door, the man's brownish red eyes widen ever so slightly but then return to their normal size as he step to the gravel, he circle the unconscious girl laid on her side.

"Oh Mighty What the hell-" Curses a dirty blond man dressed in a chef's uniform as he and a red haired maid and strawberry blond gardener run up to the carriage, "Oh no is she alright?" ask the maid in a concerned tone as she knees down to the girl. "Sebastian what happened?!" the boy questions now standing in the carriage door way, he stares wide eye at the girl then glares at the servants, "well, get her inside NOW!" he orders tapping his cane on the floor of the carriage, the three that had just arrived nod, bow and scrabble around, the butler – Sebastian however bows and scopes the girl up and heads for the manor, not before helping his master down from the carriage.

"Apologizes master it seems our trip to London will have to be put on hold" the butler apologizes entering the manor as with his master, the other three servants quickly follow. The young boy sighs deeply "it can't helped, let's just focus on healing this girl and find who she is and how she fell on my carriage" orders the navy haired boy taking off his hat, "Mey-Rin you help the young master in taking off his coat and once that has finished fetch some fresh towel to the first guest room, Finnian and Baldory you two fetch a bowel of warm water to the guest" the servants bowed to the butler's command and get to work.

* * *

~…~

* * *

Sebastian gently lowers the tanned skinned girl down on the bed, he lets her head dip onto the feathered pillow, but he quickly jerks the girl up into sitting position seeing blood on the pillow. The butler softly strokes his gloved hand behind the brunette's head feeling for damage, "hmm some skull damage" he whispers to himself and rips his glove off with his teeth, he return his hand behind the girl's head and the contract seal on his hand gloves. The brunette whimpers slightly as the butler uses his demonic power to heal the broken bone and slight tissue damage, though he left the outer cut as there was blood on his hand, glove and pillow and with blood but no wound people would become suspicions.

The bedroom door opens and Ciel the young lord of the manor walks in followed by the maid carrying towels, "how is s-" he is cut off by see the blond stained pillow, "Mey-Rin would you fetch a clean pillow and some bandages at once" Sebastian orders handing over the dirtied pillow then replace it with one beside it for now. Mey-Rin bows and exits the room quickly leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone with the girl. "Is she alright?" the boy asks walking beside the bed watching his butler skilful hold the girl up and neatly place a towel over the pillow, to then let the girl finally lay down. "She had a damaged skull but I managed to heal it, but let the outer would as blood was already staining" the butler replies using his handkerchief to wipe the blood from his palm, "I see, has she said anything at all?" Ciel asks further looking over the girl with a confused look at her dress, "no just a whimper" replies the butler also eyeing her clothing.

Ciel takes one of the tassels that lay on the bed and raises his brow, "strange clothing, and shoes how on earth does she walk in them" he comments his butler nods and walks to the end of the bed and unlaces her boots, Sebastian slips off her left shoe first revealing a purple sprain "her ankle is sprained" "I'm not surprised with shoes like these" the boy comments taking the girl's shoe and examining the heel and design. "Got the water!" Baldory cheers entering the room with Finni and Mey-Rin "and I got the pillow and bandages you asked for Mister Sebastian, yes I did!" the maid cheers and then goes to place the pillow down, as she does this Sebastian slips a spare glove on to hide his contract seal.

"Oh she's really pretty" comments Finnian "her skin is brown do you think she's a foreigner?" the young man questions kneeling beside the bed examine the brown skinned girl, "maybe, but that still doesn't explain how she fell on the roof of my carriage" sighs the boy, "aliens!" yells the gardener with a tiny spaceship buzzing past his head, the over two servants gasp and nod and begin to discuss theories in a corner. Sebastian sighs walking round to the other side of the bed and damping the end of a towel, he lifts the girl's head to gently clean the cut on the back of her head, once that is done he bandages her head and removes the towel from the pillow.

"This her bag?" Ciel questions taking the large shopper back off the floor beside the bed, "yes I took it off her when I brought her here" replies the butler as he bandages the tanned skinned girl's left ankle, the young earl begins to rummage through the bag to try and find any evidence of identification, he pulls out a black and red purse with a skeleton on it and unzips it "young master it is rude to go through a young lady's belongings like that, especially since she can't defend herself" mocks the butler now standing behind his lord, "fine you look through the bag, I doubt you care about a thing such as honour or reputation, anyway let alone feel guilt about rummaging through another's belongings" Sebastian bows and takes both the bag and purse "yes young master" the tall butler walks over a table by the window and begins emptying the inside of the bag.

The raven haired man then opens the purse and looks at all the strange and foreign money, the butler holds each of the notes up examine the '£5', '£10' and '£20' notes then all the coins, his hand stops as he looks at the date on all the coins particularly the shiniest £1 coin "what is it?" the young lord asks, "that date on this coin, 2012 young master" Sebastian replies bending forward and showing the coin to the navy haired boy "and this one is 1991 sir" the three servants in the corner come over and stare at the coins in awe, "TIME TRAVELER!" they yell and stare at the girl suspiciously Ciel's brow twitches "haven't you three still got work to do?" he asks in an angered tone the maid, cook and gardener straighten up, solute and scrabble out the room. The earl sighs "really those three…." He returns his gaze to the sleeping girl and walks to her bedside to stare at the three necklaces round her neck, he reaches out his petite hand to take hold of the owl necklace "weird necklace never seen anything like it" the boy comments and lets the jewellery drop back on the brunette's chest and turns round to see his butler reading a book.

"Unless it's her diary to tell me who she is, stop reading" Ciel orders making his way to the table, "apologizes Young Master but I think it's something that might interest you" the butler lowers himself to show the panelled book picturing their very moment, the boy's eye widens and he snatches the book to look at the front cover "Black Butler" he reads and stares at his butler who was on the front cover, Ciel flicks through a few pages that just depicted what had happened; the girl falling from the sky and landing on the carriage. "She just keep's getting stranger" the earl sighs flicking the book on the table.

"hmm…" Both butler and master snap their head to the girl as she shifts in her place moaning, she pushes herself up slowly while her other hand holds her forehead, "hmm Megan you're never gonna guess the….dream….I…..had" she stares in disbelief at the boy and butler from her manga book. "Oh f***….I'm dead that's the only explanation I'm dead!" the brunette whimpers holding the sides of her head, "really Miss I higher doubt you would be here if you were dead" the butler replies with a deadpanned expression, the girl looks up and nods "then I'm still in a coma aren't I? And this is all some illusion my mind has made up, none of you are real haha!" she madly giggles bringing her knees up to her chest, the small earl rolls his eyes and stomps over to the distraught girl and gives a light pinch to her arm, "ow" she yelps and rubs the pinched flesh "am I real enough for you?" Ciel asks with a satisfied smirk on his face and crosses his arms.

Nola pouts "meanie you didn't have to pinch me –sniffle–" she wipes her nose with her sleeve of her jumper, "where am I? Oh I know! I've woken up and I'm being punk'd by my friends!" she suggests loudly with a grin and begins looking round for camera. "I don't know what this punk'd is you speak of miss, but that is certainly not what we are doing" Sebastian explains, Nola lowers her head "ah surprise party" the butler shakes his head "comic con" he shakes it again "alien abduction?" again a head shake, "a gypsy curse" the butler smirks but still shakes his head. "So this is really happening…" Nola trembles a bit and covers her mouth as she sobs "oh my god oh my f***ing god!" she curses loudly "Excuse me! Please do not blasphemy in front of me Miss" Ciel scolds with a harsh glare, the girl snorts "excuse you, you have no right to scold me for blasphemy you sold your soul if I'm correct, you are committing an act against God far worse than my simple curse" the brunette mocks with a smirk on her face enjoying the faces of the two in front of her, they looked like they had just been slapped round the slap.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I sigh and rub the side of my head again getting another pain, "so you know of my contract with Sebastian?" Ciel asks me, it was weird for to be in front of these characters I would have much preferred to be with the Noah Arc Circus than these, but what can you do these things happen….No they don't they really don't happen, life is so unfair!

"Yes, and as I can see on that table you have gone through my personal belongings and seen how I know from that manga, and if you think killing me would help it properly won't" I suggest stroking my hair back but stop feeling a bandage, "and why is that?" asks the small boy, I sigh "well I've must likely ripped a hole in the space time continuum and more people might now be able to through here, so if you kill me another from my world might turn up and your story is known worldwide and by millions" I smile smugly at the angered midget, "well I wasn't going to kill you so there's nothing to worry about" the little earl lies – terribly at that. I snort at Ciel and lean my elbow on my knee and then my chin on my palm, "my you are a bad liar for someone who does it often" I mock him getting another angered glare, "sorry don't lose head kid I'm only funning you" I giggle gently propping the pillows behind me up and lean back, "funning? And Kid I have you know I am Ciel Earl of Phantomhive! And you will do well to respect me woman!" I lower my head for a bit seeing a tad upset with someone yelling at me, "and who exactly are you an how did you get here?!" "Young Master…" Sebastian eases his master as he steps forward, "I apologize for my master's rude behaviour, but please would-" "Nola, my name is Nola Collins and how I got here I have no clue, the last I remember I was pushed off a balcony induced into a coma, then went through a shiny white door expecting it to lead to the afterlife or something, next thing I know I'm here well I'm falling on your carriage which really hurt" I pout rubbing the back of my head, I flinch and wince in extreme pain "ow wow ow!" I yelp with tears in my eyes "my head what did you do to my head!" I scream to the boy, "ME?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT FELL ON MY CARRIAGE!" he screams back, the butler however sighs and pushes my head down to look at the back of my head.

"You said you were pushed off a balcony correct, I believe this is a wound from that accident and not the carriage Miss Collins" Sebastian explains continuing to examine my head, "haven't you stitched it up or cleaned it out, what if it gets infected I don't want to die here!" I cry grabbing Sebastian's sleeve "please calm down getting all worked up with just make it worse, I shall get the first aid kit Madam Red had given us" the butler moves away from me and heads for the door "I shall also bring some tea and snacks for you two, please don't kill each other" the raven haired man mocks leaving the room.

There was a dead and awkward silence in the room, just to break the silence wither me or Ciel would randomly cough or comment on the weather or he would ask about my head. "Sooo…" I start "so what?" the boy question from the chair he sits at by the window, "you work for the Queen right? Does that mean you're like ummm secret service special agent type thing?" I ask twirling some hair round my finger "yes I guess you could say I'm something like that, though I only handle cases that are of great interest or great offense to the queen, and as her watch dog it's my job to deal and handle these cases" I nod even though I knew that I just didn't know the entirety of it.

We both turn to the door in relief seeing Sebastian walk in pushing a silver butler's trolley, the butler smirks "I see you haven't killed one another that's a relief" he mocks pouring Ciel a cup of tea and handing it to him, the raven haired man than places treats on the table, he turns to me holding the first aid box. I sigh "where do you want me?" I ask not bothering to blush at how wrong that just sounded, "Just lay on your front" I nod and lay down with my arms crossed and chin rested on them, Sebastian took my bandage off my head and kneels down beside me, "now this is going to sting so please Miss Collins stay still" I give a slightly nod and brace myself for the upcoming pain.

I twitch my nose smelling something strong, Alcohol? My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates to where they nearly pop out my skull as I realise what the butler was going to use on my head, rubbing alcohol no f*** no! I bite the inside of my cheek feeling the butler dab my wound with the strong smelling liquid, oh man it stung so much that I began silently cry while burying my head in the blanket and biting it, despite the horrid tingle I got on my teeth – you know the tingle you get when you bite fabric urghh that one.

"There the worst part is over but this is still going to hurt so please stay still" still gaging myself I nod loosening my grip on the blanket under me, but I death grip it feeling Sebastian stick the needle in my scalp and begin to sew. If he wasn't helping me, so help me god! I curse in my head letting myself go limp as he finishes up, "there all done, now please sit up" I groan pushing myself up and Sebastian wraps a clean bandage round my head, I sigh in relief and slide my legs to the side of the bed to sit for a moment. I raise my brow at my left ankle and raise my foot up examine the ankle, "oh yeah I strained my ankle, I forgot" I dully say letting the foot drop to the floor but I regret it feeing a wave of pain shot up my leg, "well that was a bit stupid" comments the child earl, "you still here" I groan at him getting a one eyed glare "I thought you would be in your office taking your snack not watching me go through pain, you sadist" I mock with my head and have a mad giggle again.

"Sorry don't listen to me, pain is making me talk s***" with that curse I get Sebastian in my line of sight glaring harshly, "excuse me Miss Collins, I don't know how they act in your world but here we respect our upper class men, and so not curse in public it is very un-lady like!" I literally feel my heart shrink and fall to my gut, I nod robotically "yes sir, sorry sir" I bow my head slowly and keep it down, though I knew the demon had a smug smirk on his face.

"Your tea's getting cold" Ciel states flicking his cup towards the steaming one opposite him, I gulp feeling my throat dry and I stand wobbly, I limb round Sebastian caution and sit to stare in awe at my tea cup. I delicately scoop the cup up admiring the design "is this?" I question looking at the cuckoos and rose design then duck my head down to peep under the saucer seeing the UK lion and unicorn symbol, my eyes light up "it is! Wedgwood Harlequin Pink Cuckoo!" I cheer in awe then snap out of my awe-ness seeing Ciel with a puzzled look, "what a girl can't have a hobbie of collecting English tea sets" I reply and sip the tea "ah delicious" I sigh and lean back in my chair I turn my name to the butler, "neh Sebastian was I right?" I ask holding up the tea cup he smiles "you have good eye Miss Collins" the butler replies places a plate in front of me consisting on biscuits and small cakes.

At that moment seeing Sebastian's cooking, something I had away wanted to try since I started reading the manga, my inner fan girl arose. I picked a biscuit up with a circle of red jam in the middle, I held it up just in time as sun burst through from behind the cloud making the biscuit look holy, and no doubt the taste must be.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ciel question with a really confused face, "ever since I first read the manga Kuroshitsuji and seen Sebastian's cooking I've always wanted to taste it…" I start explaining with fan girl tears in my eyes, "I tried recreating dishes form it but they never turned out right, I bought them for shops but knew they wouldn't taste like the real thing…" my voice trails into a whisper as I bring the biscuit to my eye level and stick my tongue out to touch the jam, I flinch back and hold my hand over my lips running my tongue round my mouth a few times enjoying the flavour – "God damn it just it already!" Curses the little earl and I shove the jammy treat into my mouth and chew.

A bit of drool leaves my mouth as I swallow "you're drooling Miss" the butler says leaning forward to me and takes his handkerchief out with a slight whip, "only me" he wipes the corner of my mouth then stands tucking the hanky back in his breast pocket. "Thanks, the biscuit is really good" I reply taken another and dunking it in my tea and eating like normal person, the earl opposite me sigh placing his cup down "Nola where is it that you come from?" the young earl questions leaning back in his chair.

"Err well I live in Rye Sussex since I was umm born I….um…..PASS!" I yell loud holding my hand up "WHAT! You can't pass I asked you a question and expect you to answer it!" the little boy scolds standing slamming his hand on the table, I pout "well you pressured me" I pout crossing my arms, I sigh and see no point in fight a boy who has status behind him, and a very, very scary butler. "I live in the year 2014 and its current Mid July back home, anyway this world your world from what you've seen in this ma-" I stop talking look at the first volume of Black Butler, "this isn't what happens in the manga, what did you do to the real pages this think cost me 8 quid!" I rant flicking through the page till the pages past the moment I am in now, are blank. "What do you know doesn't happen, please do tell the actually story line Miss Collins?" Sebastian ask, "well Ciel had asked some Thai guy to come to the manor and fight you in hopes you would be beaten, Chlaus came to visit with a package for Ciel and you made dinner for him Japanese style due to the servants errors, the next chapter Ciel's fiancé Elizabeth comes to visit and throws a ball there's dancing and cute stuff, next Ciel is kidnapped you save him make headlines, that's what's supposed to happen not a book of me! I mean look at me I don't look like that do I, my thighs aren't that fat" I worry pulling my dress up to pinch and bundle on my thigh, I sigh in relief rolling the skirt down and look at a bright red Ciel and Sebastian rubbing the bridge of his nose as he irritably sighs.

The butler walks to me and looks me up and down then holds his chin, "is there something wrong or want to borrow my dress pretty boy?" I ask covering my chest with my arms, "Se-Sebastian get her dressed into something more….appropriately for this time era" commands the boy standing "Yes young Master, just one thing…" the pair whisper to each other while I just continue to drink my tea. "Nola" I lower my cup to Ciel "yes Lord Phantomhive?" I say in a slight mocking tone, "those rings round your neck are they-" "oh they were my late grandmothers, both real diamonds, gold and silver along with my earrings real silver and diamond, and this bracelet is Links of London a designer brand" I say pointing at each accessory and smiling proud of them, "no maid would wear such high class jewellery sir" I hear the butler whisper I scowl hard to the side then look back at the boy.

"A Maid really" I gruff and rummage their my bag pulling out my phone, "what is that?" the boy asks leaning forward looking in awe at my cellar device "a phone" I simply reply unlocking it and try to open twitter, it didn't work and then I remember internet had not been invented yet and I drop my head and whimper softly. "It was a thought to have you as a maid, but the jewellery you wear and the fact the servants have seen you in it has stopped that option" I fist "yes" I hiss, I did enough cleaning up at home anyway I don't think I could survive cleaning a whole manor and not have time for my books = Torture!

"But that doesn't mean I won't have work for you" I drop my head, Ciel's brow twitches "you know what is to happen in this world correct?" I nod at the earl, "then I will need you in my cases from the queen in solving them, and yes I understand that you won't be able to tell me who did right away as one it will take the fun at of it, and two this space time thing you spoke of is already broke with you hear and have you reveal my cases quickly with just cause more damage" I nod and surprised that the earl had understood the space time continuum. "So in return with you aiding me in my watch dog cases, I will make sure you live comfortably here at my manor as a 19th century lady, is that fair?" he asks picking his tea cup up, I smile and nod "yep fine by me" I chirp a reply and sip my one tea. Ciel smirks "good then Sebastian will start training to be a 19th century lady, not a 21st century one" my face loses all its colour and drops "say wha?" I ask looking at the butler who holds a smirk also, oh f***!

* * *

**A quick thank you ad replies to:**

KarmaApple: Glad you liked the start of the story, thank you and hope i didn't make you cry too much

Angle Protectress: I'm glad you like it really it makes me happy to hear that, i have big plans for both this and What was missing which i am also glad you like and thank you.

(Guest) 2 lazy 2 login: Thank you and really glad you liked it.


	4. Chapter Three: Learning

OBE

Summary: An out-of-body experience, astral projection, soul travel, or spirit walking, whatever it is I seemed to have done it! As the occult say 'OBEs is evidence that a soul/spirit/subtle body can detach itself from the body and visit locations' well it's defiantly a location but a fictional one, how one earth did I land in Black Butler?

* * *

~…~

* * *

**Chapter Three: Learning**

Sebastian was serious about teaching me how to be lady wasn't he? He was, right now the butler was not dressed in his usually butler attire but wore the teaching outfit he wore in the OVA of Helmet, we were in the study and I sat at a desk – still in my dress to my surprise and pleasure. "There are four areas of a young lady's etiquette I will be teaching you" he starts writing them down on the black board in front, "number one – Social basics for a young lady. Number two – Dress code for all occasions for a young lady. And number three – Manners and behaviour of a young lady" I groan sloping on down in my chair and rest my head on my desk. I jump up with a horse whip whipping down on the desk just missing my face, "A lady does not slouch, she keeps her back straight and head high with a confident gaze" the butler explains harshly yanking me back against my chair and lifts my chin up.

"We are going to skip area one for the time being so you can focus on area two, the dress code" Sebastian rolls the black board up to show a demonstration of how I should dress, corset and all which by the way made me go pale and gulp. "Now I will be assisting you in this area for now, but come tomorrow it will be Mey-Rin" I nod and return slouching, "hands" the butler comments in front of me, I raise my brow "hold your hands out" my face lights as I hold my hands out expecting a treat.

But instead I get a sharp stinging pain rush my hands, the b****** butler had slapped my palms with his whip, I glare up at him and see a sadistic smirk on his crow like face. "What is it? Foul play now why not just put me in a gimp mask and ask me to call you daddy" I growl with a thick blush on my cheeks form the dirty thought in my head, "I do not how a clue as to what this 'gimp' mask is, but what you suggestion I can only imagine is extremely inappropriate to come from a lady's mouth, so one more" he slaps the whip once more against my palms making me wince and small tears full, in order to try and get the pain to stop I begin to softly blow on my redden palms.

"Now onto the dress code of a young lady" I yawn loudly making a few hairs pop up on the butler's head, "can we just get me into the death vice, please?" I ask sweetly batting my eye lashes, Sebastian smiles softly and adjusts his glasses "well it does make my job easier with you complying to me" he says walking over to me and holds out a hand.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I was surprised at how many layers Victorian women wore, I mean petticoats alone could go up to 6 layers depending on the season; just lucky it's late spring. I really didn't mind the outfit I was currently in, even though it was only underwear – a pair of carve open legged drawers followed by a long shapeless, drawstring neckline, knee length and sleeveless dress called a chemise, I liked it because it resembled a pj set I had at home I was quite fond of, but I was not fond of the other pieces of clothing Sebastian was laying out on the bed.

A corset – heck no just no I wasn't wearing that!

The under Petticoat, bearing in mind it was the under coat the f***er still looked thick and uncomfortable

Next was a cage crinoline this meant I didn't need all those petticoats.

Then there was the outer petticoat

Lastly was the actually dress!

I whimper seeing the butler pick the cream corset up, I step back from him with a frightened look on my face, "come now it's just a corset nothing to be frightened of" he coos gesturing me to the bedpost that had visible clawed marks! What the heck went on in this room!? I shake my head and dodge behind the mirror "w-we don't where them in my world anymore! So I don't see why I should have to wear it, it's just plain discrimination against my…..futureness" I rant poking my head out at the side of the mirror.

Sebastian sighs "Miss Nola I have a very short patients, so please make this easy for me and yourself and do as you are asked" the butler growls irritated at me but I still shake my head and hide behind the mirror, "I will count to three and if-" "Hey Sebastian what's Finny doing to the garden?" I ask pointing to the window seeing the blonde at a Sonic rate pull all the weeds and flowers from the flower bed, the raven haired butler groans tossing the corset on the bed "stay here!" he orders racing out the room.

1…2...3… "F*** no" I say to myself and lift the chemise over my head and start to change back in my tassel dress.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I limp slowly down the hall with the tassels gently tickling against my carves, _maybe it would have been a better idea if I didn't put my heels back on. _I stop walking scratch that, limping for a moment and sit down with my back against the wall, I unlace my left shoe and yank it off with a loud rumbling groan from my throat. I tenderly massage my foot while lightly closing my eyes from the pain, "t-this doesn't make any sense, I was injured back home but when I separated from my body I wasn't injured, yet when I came here I was it makes no logical sense at all I should be fine…ahaha logical explanation? I've landed in a fictional world for Christ sake" I sigh and bring my right knee up to my chest and lean my forehead on it, "I guess I should head back, I'll be in for a world of trouble and pain if Bassy finds out I made a runner" I whisper to myself and struggle to stand the wall as support, but the pain from my ankle spots straight up to my hip.

"Ahg" I yelp falling forward, but to my surprise instead of the hard floor an arm catches my front and gently push me up, "I believed I asked you to stay in the room Miss Nola" a cold shiver goes down my spine, "S-S-S-Sebastian, I was just heading back, you see I was feeling all lonely in that room all by myself….hey Sebastian" I say rubbing the back of my head with my right hand and flap my left hand as I laugh awkwardly. With a loud sigh the butler scoops me up bridal style, I begin squirming as he his was right on the most sensitive part of my body; my thigh just above where the knee bends. "Please Miss Stop squirming I'm trying to help you" the raven hair man says annoyed and begins walking, "well I wouldn't squirm if your hand wasn't on the sensitive part of my leg!" I slap my hands over my mouth and blush feeling stupid for revealing my weakness.

The butler doesn't stop walking but sighs not moving his hand either, "H-Hey are you listening to me?!" I yell to Sebastian punching his chest hard, S-Stop it – Ah my shoe!" I yell trying to climb over Sebastian's shoulder to my left behind shoe, he resumes walking "do not threat Cinderella I shall return your shoe to you" I pout at the butler and return crossed armed in his arms.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I pout miserably being back in the chemise and drawers and with Sebastian approaching me with the corset, he gestures to the clawed post I whimper and limb over to gripping it tightly with nails dug in an all as if it was my last hope for life, I bring my chest close to post giving the butler no access to my front he sighs and strokes the bend of my knee making me squirm and push away from the post and he takes his chance slipping the corset round, I whimper pulling myself back to the post and cry into it.

"Please don't!" I plead _actually _crying, "it's just a corset not the end of the world" the butler replies beginning to lace, "but you don't understand it's my first time, and my organs will push in on each other and then I'll become a disfi – AHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA YOU F***ING C***!" I scream at the top of my lungs with tears flooding from my eyes like a garden hose, "I understand it hurts Miss Collins but please don't use that kind of language, not only is it unlady like it's rude and disrespectful" "SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T THE ONE BEING SQUEEZED TO DEATH!" I scream over my shoulder adding my own crawl marks to the post, "really I doubt a woman has been killed by a corset alone" I grit my teeth, _I am so punch his very attractive smug face!_

He had stopped and my corset was on and I swear I felt my organs being squeezed together! I lean on the bed frame gasping for air with my other hand on the corset crawl at the front trying to pry it open, alas it didn't work so I lean both hands on the frame hutching over. I was now sweating with the lack of air getting round my body, how on earth did women in this time breath? But on the plus side I had a banging cleavage, the one of my dreams that I have always tried to get with push up bras but never achieve until now! "Miss Collins" I snap out of admiring my plump breasts and look at the butler with a look at complete disgust "what?" I snap with vicious snakes eyes "oh if only looks could kill my dear" he mocks helping me stand and walking well limping the under petticoat.

"Hey Bassy can you stop with this Miss Collins thing please, it's irritating sounds just like my teachers at school" I moan crossing my arms, "you go to school?" the butler questions buttoning the petticoat "yeah in my time boys and girls are treated as equals so we are educated together" I explain staying as I have the cage crinoline pulled up me and tied up, "what about within relationships how does that work now?" he asks. "Well a woman doesn't HAVE to get married as it's our choice and we chose who to, our right in a relationship have improved to here, a woman can't be beaten as that's domestic violence a crime now, if a woman wants a divorce she goes through a court process when you pay a fee and file a divorce petition and if the spouse agrees to the petition then you apply for a decree nisi – a documents that says there's no reason why you can't divorce, and lastly once you have applied an absolute decree you'll wait 6 weeks then you're legally not married anymore" I explain getting the petticoat fitted on my waist.

"And what about religion?" the raven haired butler asks further kneeling down and straighten out the petticoat. "Well let's just say there is a huge divide between religion and Science, everyday there seems to be a new Science break through and the same religious story carries on, this is my own opinion but I find religion a waste of time there's no proof so far of anything up there and I know people say I'm not open minded enough but I don't want to put all my hopes on something that isn't even there, so yeah I'm an atheist" I explain with my eyes following Sebastian to white box on the table by the window. "Atheist ha even when you've met me" I roll my eyes "you're a fictional character!" I yell with my hands on my hips, "ah how rude I'm right in front of you Miss Nola" I cross my arms and puff my cheeks out at his mocking tone.

My eyes widen as the beautiful champagne coloured dress; the neck line was squareish with two bows on either lower corner, at the front of the dress it rose up to show the white under skirt. _[Link to dress on Profile]_

I hop over to the butler on my good foot and take a piece of the shiny golden fabric into my hand and rub my thumb "oh it's pretty" I coo moving the fabric in the light making it shimmer "the young master thought it would suit you best with your tanned skin" I scowl at the tall man. "Excuse me racist!" I yell and turn my back, "I didn't mean to offend you Miss and it's just an observation from my master nothing personal" he bows at me, I sigh and look at my tanned hand pouting at its colour "it's not normal for me to be this colour is it?" I ask drawing a finger down my flesh admiring its smoothness, "we are each our own person Miss Nola, how we look is part of us whether our skin is white or brown like yours" "I guess so" I reply to the butler and hold my arms letting the dress get dropped down me.

Sebastian buttons up the dress then straightens it up down me, all the while I starred at myself in the long length mirror in awe as it was like my childhood dream had come true! I was a princess – well looked like one. The butler stands and neatens up the front of the dress "there all finished, my don't you look a vision" he comments smiling at me making my cheeks tint pink slightly, I down at my bare feet and wiggle my toes. I look up at the butler as he holds out his hand, I slip mine in and let him gracefully guide me to sit on my bed, he kneels down and takes my right foot and begins slipping on a white stocking. "Wha-What are you doing?" I stutter as he continues to pull the stocking up my leg to my thigh, "stockings Miss nothing more" he smirks up at me "unless you want more?" I blush bright red and shake my head quickly.

Sebastian laughs, me still blushing pouts at him angrily "how is your foot Miss?" he asks gently holding my left foot I raise my brow at it and slightly twist it, "ekkk" I yelp and whimper form the sting "still an owwie" I reply sucking my thumb like a two year old. The butler sighs and yanks his left glove off "it can't be help" he whispers and spreads his larger hand over my bruised ankle, I gulp "what are you gonna do?" I whimper expecting him to break it as punishment for running earlier but no, instead I see the pentagram on the back of his hand begin to glow a bright purple. At first I find the whole thing amazing until Sebastian begins to slowly stroke down my foot and a horrible pain hits my entire foot like a million pins and needles feeling all attacking my muscles, nerves and skin, it was excruciating that I started to cry for a moment. As the butler strokes down my foot, the areas where his hand leaves become clear of any wound or bruise it looked healed.

"A-Amazing! It's healed how?" I ask grabbing my ankle in lap and examine it closely, "I used my demonic power to do it, apologizes if it hurt you but we have not formed a contract so it will hurt you more than the young master, also if you feel ill through the course of a few days I apologizes, my power can have that effect on humans" I nod at him and place my foot back on my floor allowing the raven haired butler to pull the other stocking up. "Um...Did you do the same to my head?" I ask pointing to my bandaged head, the butler looks up "yes your skull was damaged so I healed it" he replies taking a pair of white mid carve length lace up small heeled boots with buttons-clips on the side. "Sebastian err" I start getting the butler's attention from buttoning my boots up, "Yes Miss Nola" he replies with a small smile, "thank you for healing my head and foot" I thank blush and avoid eye contact "you are welcome miss" he says then returns to buttoning up my boots.

I stand and begin twirling round enjoying being able to walk again, and the fact that when I turned the dress flowed out more. I stop spinning hearing my name "Now Miss Nola hold out your hands" a shiver travels up my spine seeing Sebastian holding his horse whip and tapping it again his palm, I grasp my hands together and turn so they are away from him "n-no" I yelp standing back, the butler sighs "Miss Nola I had asked you to not leave the room while I sorted down Finni's mess, and you went ask my work and changed back into your vulgar clothes and attempt to run" he stands closer and I step further back till bump into the mirror and have nowhere to run, Sebastian now behind me grips my shoulder "the young master asked me to transform you into a model lady of today, but you are making it very difficult for me so just do as I ask and accept your punishment" he turns me round so I'm away from the mirror.

I whimper holding my hands out clamping my eyes shut, "good girl" the butler sighs raising the whip up and with flicking sound the whip is brought down on my hand and I clamp my hands shut on the whip, though it hurt but now I had his weapon in my hands and I wasn't letting go for no one. I smirk up to him and begin tug harshly on the leather whip, but it does not move an inch as the butler had a strong grip on it, "let go!" I demand tugging back "as you wish Miss Nola" he replies and I grin with victory as his gloved hand leaves the whip handle and I am sent stumbling back and flip over the bed frame, I land face first on the end of the bed.

I push myself up to kneel and hold the whip in victory "AHHA! I have it now" I cheer I started to look for Sebastian to give him a taste of his own medical, but the butler is nowhere to be found. "And I have you" the raven haired butler whispers in my ear as he is now behind me wrapping an arm round my neck and another round my waist, I blush brightly as he breathes on my neck and lifts me up to then place me on his leg. "No" I moan wiggling in my seat whacking the whip on his leg, hands and arms but he does not move till-

**- SMACK -**

In my blind whipping I hit Sebastian in the face with the whip, leaving a long red mark on his crow like face. He lets me go and I stumble from the bed looking in horror at what I had done "oh this is no good" "I'm sorry" I apologize bowing and run out the room.

I don't know where I'm running, as one I have my eyes closed and two there was never really a detailed manor of the manor – that I have seen. I was running blindly in this maze of a manor, I would randomly turn right, then left, then go through a door and out a door, fear had captured my mind I was scared that Sebastian would torture me , kill me or worse – eat my soul! "Oh Miss you're up!" I stop in my tracks and open my eyes looking round seeing I'm in the entrance hall of the manor, I spot Mey-Rin mopping the floor by the stairs.

The red haired maid trots over to me "Are you okay Miss you hit the carriage pretty hard, yes you did" she asks holding the mop close, I nod "yes I'm feeling okay now, I just need-" "Oh is that a whip how scandalous" she blushes beet red seeing at the horse whip still clenched in my hands, "ah there you are" an electric spark shots up my spine hearing the butler's voice, I gulp and take off again "AH MISS!" The maid calls but I continue to run.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I breathe heavily while hunching over with my butt against the outer wall of the manor. Running in heels was bad enough but doing it in a corset and 50t dress was worse x10, I was never that good of a runner anyway that was Megan's trait not mine, she was always more sporty than me even when we were little kids she would be playing football with boys and I would be reading my books.

I lift my head and push my side fringe up with my left hand and grin seeing my saviours _Baldory and Finni! _I trot over to the pair hold my dress up slightly so not to dirty it in the garden or to trip. "Ah Miss Time traveller is awake!" Finni cheers smiling sweetly at me, I tilt my head with three blue question marks floating above my head "time traveller?" I ask rubbing the back of my head, "Finni don't be rude you address a lady by her name!" the American cook scolds punching the gardener in the head, "aw sorry Baldory, but how can I address her I don't even know her name" the strawberry blond pouts, I shake my head "please I need your help I'm in danger!" I yelp holding my hands in pray form, I watch Baldory's and Finni's eyes land on the whip that dangles from its handle that is lopped round my wrist, "Bloody hell is that a whip?!" the cook shouts with pink cheeks I smack my forehead, "help? Help from what Miss?" Finni ask with a concerned voice.

"From Sebastian, he was trying to teach to be a lady of this era-" "So you are a time traveller!" Bard yells I growl at him and he shouts up, "anyway when I messed up he was whipping my hands with this-" "THAT NASTY BUTLER! I knew it had to be something sick to turn him on, but I didn't think it would be whipping young girl's hands, dirty man" my brow twitches at the another interruption from the cook, "anyway I did something really wrong and when he whipped my hands I grabbed it and snatches it from him, urg long story short, I whipped Sebastian in the face and I think he might kill me!" I whimper gripping the skirt of my dress trembling, "YOU WHIPPED HIM IN THE FACE! What the hell were you thinking?!" "Baldory this is no time to scold her we need to get her inside and hide her!" Finni yells with a determined gaze at me. "Ah Yeah you're right sorry about that miss" the American apologizes rubbing the back of his head and taking the cigarette from his mouth to exhale smoke, "come let's take you inside, Finni you are to distract Sebastian if he comes after us" Baldory says dropping the cigarette to the group and stomping roughing on it, he places his right hand gently on my back and leads me inside through the servant's kitchen.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I continue to shake gripping the whip for dear life as me and Baldory walk down the west wing corridor, Sebastian hadn't found us – yet. But I knew he would soon enough, and I would have hell to pay. "So you really a time traveller?" the American asks breaking our awkward scared silence, "err yeah I guess, how's you know?" I reply looking behind us "Sebastian went through your purse and showed some coins off with the dates 1991 and 2012" I nod and look down "so how is the future?" I turn my head back to right to the cook "err okay I guess, been through two world wars and war currently going on in Pakistan, China rules the trading world, Japan are miles ahead than anyone in the world technology wise, eer Britain kinda a dead beat than here queen no longer has power instead we have Prime Minister and our current one is an arse. American has its first black president and I think he's doing a pretty okay job at it" "Jesus" replies the cook rubbing the back of his head, "war just doesn't job" I nod at him in agreement, "oh yeah just don't tell anyone what I told you, I don't want to cause a butterfly effect" I advice pushing my hand sup in front of me slightly.

"Butterfly effect?" Baldory asks confused "yeah you can back in time step on a butterfly and something important changes in the future" I explain doing little hand gestures of a butterfly being stomped and an explosive, "why would you want to step on a butterfly?" the dirty blonde ask with concerned look I blush and shake my head "I don't want to step on one I like butterflies, they're pretty, it's just an example if you change something small in the past something huge in the future will change for better or worse" I explain further flicking my hands out and slightly shaking my head for a duh expression, "Oh right sorry" I shake my head at the cook as he opens a door to the study and I walk in.

"There you are, we are an hour behind schedule now come on and lets continue with your lessons" the Butler sighs looking at his pocket watch, I gulp and go to walk over to him but Baldory stops me pushing me back with his arm "Baldory whatever you have heard from her it is completely out of context" Sebastian says to the cook rubbing the bridge of his nose, "what that you whipped her hands just to get a hard on! You sick f***!" the American yells pointing at the butler, I grit my teeth and yell back "I DID NOT SAY THAT! I said he whipped them when I mess up that's it!" I defend myself. "Hey don't defend him after you said he was going to kill you!" the cook scolds I pout and drop my head, "kill you? Because of the incident with the whip, I would hardly kill you for that" I sigh in relief I tap Baldory's shoulder "you can go now I'm safe" I give a thumbs he sweat drops but still leaves the room muttering and rubbing the back of his head.

"I see you have made acquaintances with the servants" the butler breaks my silence, I turn to him seeing him slip his glasses on "y-yeah, and sorry for the slap ahaha" I laugh awkwardly rubbing the back of my head, the raven haired man sighs heavily "kill you really for a slap on the cheek I've had worse from the young master" he gazes at me and stands the armed chair at the large wooden desk he is sat at "even so it did still surprise me that you managed to hit me so suddenly, even in your blinding whipping" he walks to me and holds his left hand out "give me the whip and hold your hands out" he smirk sadistically at me, I glare and hold the whip out with two hands like a sword "No! I'm keeping it I don't like having sore hands and don't like you trying to change me!" I yell clenching my eyes shut tightly.

"Oh you don't?" I open my eyes to Sebastian's now glowing pinkish red ones, I gulp stepping back "since you are adamant about keeping that whip and fighting to be 'you', then here" the butler takes two REAL swords of the wall and tosses one to me though I step back so it hits the floor first and slides to me, I bend down the best I could in this corset and pick the weapon up, I drop the whip and resume my stance with now the sword in my hands. "We fight, if you win will tone down on the punishments and enforcing Victorian etiquette on you, and when I win you will resume your lessons and be an obedient girl" the butler smirks smugly I grit my teeth and spread my feet slightly, "first to draw blood" I growl tighten my grip on the blade's handle "that sounds fair, so lets – BEGIN!" the butler roars and with great speed charges at me, I stumble to the side just to dodge and land on my butt.

"What the hell-" "What don't you want to fight, I thought you were serious about what you said" the butler mocks twisting his blade in his hand with his finger tapping the tip, I growl and pull myself up from the side table that I crawl to, "I am!" I roar back and run to Sebastian swinging my sword at his head, but his lord Smugness blocks me with his eyes closed and a smug smirk on his lips "Fight me seriously!" I scream I swing the sword back before pushing my whole weight one my blade to swing back at raven haired man, but he blocks the blade easily once again and leans forward to my face "as you wish Miss" he whispers in my grab grabbing my wrist with the sword in hand and pulls it above my head, my heart begins to pound so loud that it is the only thing I hear and I swear Sebastian could hear it to.

I gulp seeing the butler's blade rise to my cheek he playful taps it with the tip on the sword, a bead of sweat slips down my cheek till it is cut in two by the blade's tip, "looks like I win" I gaze worriedly and fearful up at the raven haired butler's red eyes. As I feel the tip of the blade apply pressure my mind begins to panic I didn't want any more whips to the hands!

With a quick clench of my eyes I spin left of Sebastian so my arm twist back it was painful but it got the sword from my face, I take my sword from my right hand into my left and slam the end of the handle into the back of Sebastian's he groans leaning forward and releases my hand I grin and run past the butler to the door and run out the room.

I must have just reached the entrance where Mey-Rin was still cleaning when Sebastian caught up to me, he swag his sword at me and I block but am still pushed back by his demon strength. "Ah what's going on?!" the red haired maid screams staying on the stairs away from our fight, though it wasn't much of a fight just me blocking and being pushed back this f***er was fast and wasn't giving me anytime or room to attack. "Mey-Rin get back to work and do not worry" as the butler's eyes are distracted by the maid I smirk and swing my sword at him, but of course he block and pushes me back with force so I slide half way across the room.

I huff hunching over being worn out from this fight, but the raven haired man stays composed and unfazed by physical strain, lucky bugger. _Okay so blocking and swinging your sword blindly isn't working, but he still isn't taking me seriously I can tell that much he's underestimating me because I'm a woman, though I guess I am weaker than Lizzie or Frances when it comes to the art of the sword, but none of them have seen game of thrones! So what has that taught you Nola, one you stick 'em with the pointy end, two you stand sideways so their target is smaller, _I turn to the side holding my sword straight so the point is towards Sebastian as we begin to circle each other, I clamp my eyes shut and breath in and out heavily as I think. _And Divergent – fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up! _I snap my eyes open with a glare and leap forward with the end heading straight for the butler's neck.

"The intent to kill I see" the raven haired butler says blocking the sword, "wah kill! I'm getting the young master!" The maid yells and runs up the stairs to Ciel's office, "finally alone" I smirk at the butler raising my eyes brows at him in a suggestive manner "if that is all you wanted that I would have taken you back your quarters or even mine" he teases back at me in a flirt, I can't help but blush a bit at his offer "great! Let's go there now!" I cheer and take off running down a corridor behind me not having a clue where I was going, till I see a stair case going go then I knew I was heading toward the servant's quarters.

I panic looking through the hall at all the doors, there were four on the lower area then one room leading up some stairs, from the murder arc I knew that was Mey-Rin's so not that one, I see a white door nearest to the maid's room so I check that – Not Sebastian. I go the first door by the stairs just a I hear slow moving footsteps, I rush into the room and close it with my back and look round the room defiantly Sebastian's! The first place I go is the bed to hide under, "no that's too obvious" I quietly scold myself and start looking for a new place I could jump out on him, I look at the fireplace, shake my head, I look under the desk, shake my head, I look at the wardrobe and smile but look at my dress and slightly pull up the skirt, _there's no way with this dress on I would fit in there._

* * *

~…~

* * *

Sebastian steps on the final step of the short stair case and looks round the servant's quarters corridor, Nola's scent was spread in this area especially from Tanaka's door and his own bedroom. Sebastian opened his door and walked in shutting and locking the door behind him, he didn't even have to attempt to look from the terrible hiding spot of the other world girl, her white heeled boots and dress poked out at the end and sides from under the bed, the demon snickers and walks to the bed with a pitied look.

"Miss Nola I can see you" he coos in a mocking voice looking down at his untouched bed. The butler sighs when the girl refuses to come out from the bed and kneels down, his eyes widen seeing just an empty dress, petticoat and boots cleverly placed to look as if someone was there. Sebastian turns round but just as he does Nola bursts from his wardrobe, her feet pinning to his chest pushing him down to the bed and begins to push the sword into the raven haired butler's left shoulder.

Before her sword breaks his skin, Sebastian lunges his left hand with sword in forward slicing the girl's earlobe, her blade pierces his shoulder forcing him to stop his just as it touches her head. The brunette screams loudly from the pain and blood coating her shoulder and face, she retaliates to the butler by punching down the sword till it stops by the shoulder blade, causing the butler to groan and his left arm to fall to the side limp. The tanned skin girls breathes heavily leaning her forward on the sword handle "almost got you" she laughs smiling through her pain down to the butler between her legs, he smiles at her "yes if I hadn't lunged my arm when I did you would have won, though I am still surprised you got me when you did" she smirks widely as her ego grows.

"Hey Why are-" The pair on the bed blink and turn to the door staring at a shocked Ciel and blushing Mey-Rin, "MR SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" the clumsy maid screams running over to the bed, "yes I'm fine Mey-Rin" the butler replies looking up the maid then looks at the girl above him. "But I think right its Miss Nola that needs the attention her ear is bleeding quite a bit" Nola looks to the side trying to catch a glimpse of her ear, but alas all she could get was a glimpse of the blond staining her face so she takes her hand from the sword and touches the large split in her lobe and flinches from the sting, the red haired maid runs to the girl's aid and helps her off the butler's lap. "Jesus Christ this stings!" the brunette screams holding her ear "hold on Miss I'll get the first aid kit!" the clumsy maid yells running out the room, but as her laces on her left boot were untied she trips and falls on her face "I-I'm okay, yes I am!" she cheers getting back on her feet and resumes her running.

"So who won?" Ciel asks crossing his arms and staring back and forth between the injured girl and butler, "wait you won!" the boy yells looking shocked at the brunette, she laughs and rubs the back of her head "nope but I was close, Sebastian cut my ear before I even pushed him down, but I still got a good hit on his shoulder" Nola smirks eyeing the butler who effortlessly pulls the sword from his shoulder and rolls it back and his arms begins to move. "Hey no fair! You can't heal that fast no one is gonna believe I almost beat you!" moans the tanned skin girl waving her finger at Sebastian, the butler leans down to her face and places his finger under her chin leaning her head to the side, "almost Miss Nola" the butler purrs and licks a good bit of Nola's blood from the side of her face making it go pure red.

"Ciel Control your butler!" the brunette screams with embarrassment to the also red faced boy, "Wha- I don't have control over what he does!" protests the young earl, while the pair argue to each other Sebastian's eyes glow bright pinkish red as he rolls his blood covered tongue round his mouth,he swallows and licks his lips then smirks showing off his fangs. As the demon's master looks back at him, he returns to normal and kneels down to his bed gently pulling out the dress and boots "I shall prepare you a bath Miss Nola" the butler bows and leaves his bedroom with the dress and boots in hand.

* * *

Thank yous and review replies:

MittyTheShinigami: Thank you i'm glad you like the story o far, and you're welcome i've noticed that not alot of people like reading swears so i thought i would just beep them out, What was Missing? should be out soon i hope

Angel Proectress: Oh yes through the how learning to be a 19th lady i do plan for it to be funny ^_^

2 lazy 2 login (guest): Thank you! I'm glad you like my style i use to think i was too decribtive with my writing, but now i know people like it and it makes them feel part of the story i don't have much to worry about :)


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome To the Phantomhives

**OBE**

**Summary: An out-of-body experience, astral projection, soul travel, or spirit walking, whatever it is I seemed to have done it! As the occult say 'OBEs is evidence that a soul/spirit/subtle body can detach itself from the body and visit locations' well it's defiantly a location but a fictional one, how one earth did I land in Black Butler?**

* * *

~…~

* * *

**Chapter Four: Welcome To the Phantomhives!**

"THIS IS A BATHROOM! IT'S HUGE!" I scream walking into the bathroom while Sebastian holds open the door, I trot over to the large bathtub that Mey-Rin stands beside it "I shall leave you in Mey-Rin's hands Miss Nola, if there is anything you require please just ask Mey-Rin or give me a shout and I will come" I nod at the clad butler as he bows to me then leaves the room. I turn to the red haired maid se walks to me "er…I'm going to undress you now Miss" I nod and turn round let her have access to the corset to untie it.

Once all my (remaining) clothing is off I jump into the bath excited that I was going to get clean! The splash I cause makes Mey-Rin yelp, then scream as I dunk my head under the water with my feet daggling over the end of the bath, I hear a muffled miss from the maid and I grab the end of the tub pulling myself up and gasp for air and slide my legs back into the water to stroke back my hair, "Ah miss Nola you gave me fright, yes you did!" I giggle at her frantic waving of her hands, "it's fine I was just getting my hair wet so relax" I reassure splashing some water in my face, I sigh deeply and leaning my chest against the bath and flinch from the coldness but still cross my arms over the side of the bath and lean my head down on them.

"Ah this feels so nice a chance to relax and get clean" I sigh deeply but I then go bug eyed seeing the water go from the blood that was on my face and shoulder, "May I wash your hair?" the maid asks I nod and lean back at the foot of the bath letting her wash my hair, I blush leaning back further enjoying the feel of fingers massaging my scalp.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I was amazed that blood hadn't gotten on the dress or the boots, though I guess they were under the bed the whole time so it makes sense, either that or Sebastian cleaned them up. The butler in question was back in his butler attire but with glasses on to take on a teacher role, we were in the dinner hall, my shoulders were tied to a chair like in Princess Dairies and like in that film I was being taught how to eat like a 'proper' lady, though there was NO food to eat and I was starving!

I groan trying to reach for my cup of tea but it felt like it was half a mile from me, "urgh S-Sebastian could you just edge my tea a tad closer to me please?" I ask him as he smiles at me "why of course Miss Nola, but first tell me the correct order of tableware for a meal" my brow twitches at his response "what?" I ask eyeing the plates and cutlery placed in front of me – why was there so many knives and forks! "B-But why does there have to be an order, can't I just pick one up and start a meal, I mean it doesn't matter as long as I eat right?" the butler gets right in my face with a sharp glare "NO! A Young Lady should have dignity when at the dining table, a lady is to always look beautiful and lovely not matter what she is doing!" I back away but due to the tie round my top half I find I can't, "now please, the right order of tableware" he says standing up right, I pout and give him my best puppy eyed look but it has no effect.

"Please Miss Nola we covered this only a few minutes ago in the study, now remember what order we go in" I frown up at the butler and stare back down at the plate, I nibble my bottom lip "work from the outside in" I say unsure hovering over the fork as I eye the butler from the corner of my eye, he smiles at me and nods I take the outside fork and knife and place them on the plate crisscrossed, the butler sighs and repositions them diagonally pointing up "when you have finished you place the silverware diagonal to say you have finished, then the servants will take it away" I nod the butler with my head down feeling pretty useless right now.

"Please tea" I ask gently reaching out for the cup once more, Sebastian smiles and pushes the cup towards me allowing me to take it and drink "thank you" I reply to him looking up with a blank stare, the butler smirks at me and bows. I go to take another sip but I stop as a white gloved hand is placed over the cup, "Miss Nola your lessons are put on hold for today" he says looking at his pocket watch "I must make preparations for afternoon tea" he says untying me from the chair I sigh in relief and stand moving away from the chair, I turn my head round to watch the butler load the plates on a trolley "you need any help?" I ask he raises a brow at me "I mean with cleaning up since you have tea to make, I don't mind cleaning the dishes why you make tea" I suggest.

The clad butler softly smiles "thank you for the offer Miss Nola, but it's a servant's job to clean not a lady" I pout but nod at him "please join my master in his study while I prepare tea" I nod and go to the door but stop "I don't know where it is" I whimper and the butler sighs "I thought you said you had read the book series of this world Miss Nola" I put my hands on my hips "I did! But there was never a map released of the manor, and in the manga and anime only rooms would be shown not how to get there" I reply crossing my arms, Sebastian sighs with a smile and placing his finger on his head.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take you then" Sebastian says and begins to push the trolley, I smile and skip to the door opening it and walk through I hold it open for the butler and he gives me a strange look as he pushes through. "What? Let me guess ladies don't hold doors open for people, really I'm just being helpful its _normal,_ a simple thank you will do" I cross my arms and kiss my teeth, "normal to you yes, but for a lady of this era they let the servants open the doors for them" I roll my emerald eyes "I'm not crippled I can open doors myself" I turn my back to the raven haired man "now lead the way to the young master's study please" I ask eyeing the man's back as he passes me.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I peep my head through the study door once Ciel has answered, "oh Nola what is it?" he asks looking up from his papers "Sebastian said for me to come here for afternoon tea" I reply closing the door then walk to the desk, "that dress suits you" the boy comments I blush and look down myself at the champagne dress "th-thanks" I stutter playing with my fingers "well are you going to sit down or not" I nod and rush to the seat opposite the earl and perch my behind on it.

"How's your ear?" the boy asks going back to scribbling on his paper, raise both brows and lift a brow to my left ear that had a square white band aid on, "oh it's fine now" I reply to then lean forward and peep on Ciel's work, "whatcha doin?" I say in the style of Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. "Work, now do you mind I can't concentrate" the boy shoos me off with his hand, I pout and cross my hands as I sit back "sorry" I whisper and begin to look round the room, "how are your lessons with Sebastian going?" the boy asks and I groan "well all we've got done is dressing me up and table manners, I don't even want to do these lessons it's not fair there's nothing wrong the way I am" I say crossing my arms on the desk and lean my head on them. "Nothing wrong with you? I never implied there was Nola, it's just if you go round acting the way you are people will become suspicious of you, so by teaching you how you _should _act in this era protects both you and me" I pout at the boy knowing he was right, "the servants know" I reply hoping to build my case to stay the way I am, "yes but who would believe those three" I screw my face up at the rude boy "well…err…" I drop my head and moan then peep back up at the small earl "Ciel" I start getting his attention.

"Yes what is it?" he asks with a quite rude tone, so I close my mouth and shake my head looking down to the ground, "well you've stopped me from doing my work what is it?" I nibble my lip then sigh but just as I'm about to open my mouth Sebastian knocks on the door and walks in, "This afternoon's tea is Ceylon Back Tea, with a wild forest berry shortcake with fresh crème" my mouth washes at the short cake till Sebastian coughed reminding me to act like a 'lady' I then take my tea with no problem but with the cake I just stare worriedly. "Miss Nola is there a problem?" I look up at Sebastian with a worried look then back at the cake, I shake my head taking the small dessert fork and poke a berry with it. My cheeks flush pink from the juiciness and flavour of the berry in my mouth, "d-d-delicious" I whisper going for another one but this time with crème.

Hmm the crème was so, so, so creamy and rich and with the berry ah just heaven in the mouth! I open my eyes after admiring the flavour of crème and berry, I find Ciel's one visible eye analysing me intently, I stare I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my forehead. "Take a picture I'll last longer!" I snap sharply cutting a slice of the short cake and eat the whole slice, "I am just wondering what nationality you are" my brow twitches at the small earl "I mean from your skin colour you can't be English can you?" I growl and glare the boy making him flinch back. "I have you know I was born in England and Raised in England!" I yell standing up from my chair, I groan and fall back down "no I'm not full English, on my father's side my grandfather is half Portuguese – his mother was Portuguese and his father was English– and my grandmother is Russian, but my mother's side is ALL English" I explain poking my short cake, "strange combination English, Portuguese and Russian what a blend" the butler comments smiling at me with a finger on his chin, I blush puffing my cheek out.

* * *

~…~

* * *

5:45pm. It was 20 minutes till dinner, Sebastian had set the table after Mey-Rin once again almost dropping all the tableware. All the food was laid out making the table look a picture, instead of the usual dinner for one the butler had set for an extra seat, Nola. "Time to get the young master and Miss Nola" the clad butler tells himself clapping his hands and turning round and exits the room, but as he turns to the staircase he see the tanned girl in her outfit she arrived in marching down the stairs, as she pasted the butler he could see tears on the edge of her eyes.

Nola opens the door to the gallery and runs down it to the door to the main entrance hall, the butler just stares not bothering to chase after her not till his Master approaches the stairs, "Why are you just standing there? Stop her!" Ciel yells running down the stairs and going after the girl, Sebastian sighs taking his pocket watch from his pocket and frowns at the time, "at this rate dinner will be late" he comments slamming the watch shut.

Sebastian quickly catches up to his young master who was leaning over huffing, "Young Master what happened?" the butler asks aiding his master to stand but instead he holds out a note for the butler to read instead;

_Ciel, this is everything I know of the Kuroshitsuji series from start to current. Looks now there's no reason for me to stay with you._

_Oh don't worry about me (though I know you won't) this is just a thank you for helping me when I landed here, though I can't stay here I don't belong, it's your home – I mean manor and I don't belong there, plus I know Sebastian is irritated with teaching me how to fit in in this era so I'm going now – well I'm gone if you're reading this, woah this sounds like a suicide note but I'm not going to kill myself no, I going to find my way home there's this guy I know who might be able to help – no not Undertaker, someone else I can't tell you about. And if he doesn't or can't help me I'll just start a new here._

_Don't worry I will stay out of your watchdog duties, I will be trying to rebuild my life and family that I have lost in my world 'cause it's pretty evident that I'm not going to wake up from my coma any time soon – well not without help – so I'm just going to make the most of the time I have here._

_Hope my information helps you get your revenge and Sebastian get your soul he wants, though I'm pretty sure by me entering the world the storyline has f***ed up causing some things to change so I'm sorry, and Bye :) ._

"Did you put her up to this?!" the small earl asks glaring harshly at his butler, "Young Master I don't know what you're talking about?" Sebastian asks standing after kneeling down to help the small boy up, "Nola she wrote down everything she knows of what happened to me, and what is going to happen and now she's gone!" the earl screams snatching the note from the butler and screws it up.

Sebastian sighs "I don't see the problem Young Master, this means we can achieve your revenge without her around" the demon butler smiles crow like at his master, "And what happens if someone picks her up in that dress of hers expect her to be a prostitute, or because they saw her leave my manor and find out she is not of this world and get her to talk about everything!" The navy haired boy yells in his butler's face as he tramples on the screwed up note, the butler sighs "I doubt anyone would believe any of that without evidence-" "she took that book with her" Ciel cuts in turning his back to Sebastian.

"Are you sure you're not just feeling sympathetic because like you she has lost everything" the demon mocks with a Cheshire grin, the earl turns back glaring "she has not lost everything like I have! She has merely been torn from it, mine was taken from me and destroyed we are nothing alike!" the boy snaps "Sebastian this is an order –" The earl starts turning round to face his servant, "you will return Nola!" Ciel orders to his butler that kneels before him with a glare, "yes my lord" Sebastian replies and within a blink the butler was gone leaving his exhausted master behind.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I hadn't gotten far from the manor, well for that matter I hadn't even gotten out of the gate Sebastian approached me, "What? Did I forget something? Or take something I shouldn't have?" I ask angrily roughly wiping my tears away, "I have orders to return you; don't know why" Sebastian sighs rolling his eyes approaching me, I growl and dodge his grasp but I end up trip and land on my knees. "Ow" I sniffle starting to cry again but I don't turn round at the sound of the butler's moving closer to me, "bagger off!" I yell scooping a fist full of dirt and tossing it at his face, "just leave me alone I don't give a s*** about your orders!" I cry throwing more and more dirt at him.

I stiffen at the cold grasp round my wrist that then yanks me to my feet, "s-stop let me go!" I yell tugging at Sebastian's hand curled round my wrist, "I find you very rude Miss Nola, my young master has opened up his doors to you and this is how you repay him; by being a brat and throwing a tantrum because you lost your home" I look down at the raven butler's harsh words to me, "s-shut up I'm just going before I become a burden for you guys, plus I doubt _this _guy would help me with you about!" I protest still crawling at the gloved hand, "heh, if you ever became a burden to my master I would be given an order to kill you" I stare wide eyed and scared at the smirking demon in front of me as his red eyes begin to glow, I gulp shove my hand in my bag and pull out a ballpoint pen, with my last attempt to free myself I stab Sebastian with the pen in the wrist I grit my teeth proper getting it into him and gridding it against his bone, but his hand does not budge.

I flinch as the raven haired butler's free hand cups my right cheek and tilts my head up to face him, "Ah how I do love that fury in your eyes when you humans fight for your life, it's amusing" I whimper tearing the pen form his wrist and pull my arm back, and with one strong swing I stab the pen in Sebastian's neck – well attempt but he grabs my hand and holds it tightly in his. I stare in disgust and fright from the demon licking his blood off my hand, "you are different from most human women I have met, usually they give up after the first attempt and just let me take them but you, you continue to try and try to kill me, it's thrilling" I step back trying pull back from the purring demon butler licking my hand.

_Intimacy, please no stop licking I don't like it. _I begin to panic pulling myself and the butler further and further back till –

"WAH!" I yelp falling back by myself with Sebastian standing above me still smirk with red eyes, "Sebastian! I said return her not spook her!" I turn my head to look at Ciel as he walks down the steps to us, he approaches me and holds out his hand I pout look away "what you going to stay there the whole day or something?" I shake my head take but reject the boy's hand and stay on the ground "I will get when I want then I will leave" I announce crossing my arms. "You are not leaving" I raise my brow at the small earl "what you feeling for me now are we" I mock and giggle, "WHAT NO! I said I was needing you in the cases from her majesty so that's why!" Ciel yells at me, I pout and hug myself "I wrote everything down-" "Everything down! YOU DIDN'T WRITE NAMES, LOCATIONS, DATES OR TIMES! HOW IS THAT EVERYTHING? IT'S USELESS" I pout crossing my arms "I didn't want to make it too easy for you ~ chu" I say personating Chu from One piece with the long pursed lips.

Ciel rolls his eye "also the person you said you're looking for you suggested that I may know him as you said you couldn't' tell me who, so wouldn't it be better to stay here and find him" he explains, I pout as he had a point "well you do run into him a few time" I reply drawing little doddles in the dirt, "but he's not found of Bassy's kind so may not help me with him about" I add pointing to Bassy. "Are you Sebastian's kind? No so he has nothing against you whoever he is" the earl replies crossing his arms to me.

"So will you come back I don't want to have to chase you round England then kill you for me a burden and uncooperative with me and knowing too much" I gulp and stare at the earl's hand held out for me, "but those etiquette lessons" I say, "Sebastian will cut down on enforcing your lessons" Ciel replies with a smile edging the hand closer to me, "Young Master" Sebastian start looking with a displeased look on his face, "the whipping I don't anymore whipping it hurts!" I whine clenching my hands close to me, "Sebastian will no longer whip you" Ciel adds stepping closer to me, "Young master?" the displeased look on the butler's face just intensifies. "And money, what do I do about money you know when I want to buy something" I say poking my bottom lip and remembering I only had 21st century notes and coins. "For your services in siding me I shall pay greatly" pound signs form in my eyes but I shake them off and stare at the small earl.

I reach my hand out for Ciel's but I hesitate for moment, I gulp and clench my eyes shut shoving my hand into the boy's small hand I then open my eyes and blush, _woah I never realized how small his hands are or how soft either. _"Nola..." I look up at the boy still with a blush "I official welcome you to the Phantomhive Manor as its new resident" I smile brighten letting the boy pull me up and onto my feet, "now that is finished – dinner is now 10 minutes late" I flinch feeling a dark feeling behind me, I turn my head seeing a very angry Sebastian "we are 10 minutes behind…." I kiss my teeth "OCD much" I whisper crossing my arms.

* * *

~…~

* * *

I pull the nightgown over my head and wiggle so it goes down my body, I straighten out the gown over my curves then pull my hair out the back of gown and walk to the nightstand where my brush from my bag resided, I take it an begin brush my hair in sections then take two hair bands off the handle and make two plaits. I turn my head to the door hearing knocks "sorry for the intrusion Miss Nola" I shake my head while Sebastian pushes in his silver trolley, "I hope the room the young master gave to you is to your liking?" the butler asks parking the trolley beside the bed, I smile widely nodding and sit on the side in front of the butler "it's very beautiful thank you" I comment watching Sebastian pour something white and hot into a cup, "this used to be the young master's bedroom when he was younger or so he has informed me" I stop my hands reaching out for the cup with a shocked gaze, "Ciel's old bedroom?..." I frown looking down at my bare feet "honey?" I blush looking up at the raven butler "would you like honey in your milk Miss Nola?" the butler asks with a sly smirk on his face enjoying the reaction he got out of me, "y-yes please" I reply and watch Sebastian swirl honey into my milk then stir it in.

I take the beautiful decorated cup and grin "Violets from the Heirloom Collection, at home this one is my favourite" I comment and bring the cup to my lips, "I shall remember that for next time Miss Nola" the raven haired man smiles at me as I gulp down the content of the cup, "ah" I say holding the empty cup over to the butler wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

I start to stretch and yawn as the butler pushes the cart out of the room, "I shall bid you a good night Miss" Sebastian says peeping his head through the crack of the door before closing it. "Good night Bassy" I yawn snuggle under the blanket I close my eyes and try to force myself to sleep, but I can't seem to do it the thought I was sleeping in Ciel's old bed and the thought I wasn't in MY bed or my world was making it hard to sleep, it was even hard that my twin wasn't here my other half that I can't seem to live without. I sniffle sitting up and grab the fluffiest pillow on the bed and grab my Ipod off the nightstand then stand, I walk over to the window and open the nearest curtain to me and slip onto the large seat sized windowsill and I place the pillow against the wall and lay my head down closing the curtain.

I stick the ear buds in and turn on the Ipod to then shuffle through the songs, I smile stopping at one form mine and Megan's favourite kids film, as I press play I look out the window with my hand pressed against the glass and I feel just from this song that maybe somewhere out there Megan was thinking of me and listening to this too, I close my eyes tightly and start to sing along.

Nola:

_Somewhere Out there, _

_Beneath the PALE moon light,_

_There's someone thinking of me and loving me tonight_

Megan:

_Somewhere out there,_

_Someone's saying a pray,_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

Nola:

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

Nola and Megan:

_Somewhere out there,_

_If love can see us through,_

_Then we'll be together, somewhere out there,_

_Out where dreams come true._

_(Somewhere out there: An American Tail)_

As the song finishes I let a few tears go and snuggle up to the pillow closing my eyes, finally drifting off.

* * *

~…~

* * *

A Quick thank you to all those that read, faved and follwered this story, and also a reply to:

Angel Protectress: I'm glad you liked the chapter and Nola almost beating Bassy, and no he won't be underestimating her any time soon ^_^


End file.
